


Let me help you

by sheisnotquinn



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisnotquinn/pseuds/sheisnotquinn
Summary: Jade gets kicked out of her house. Beck comes to the rescue.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

“Get out.”

The fourteen year old’s eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to stare at her father. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” She said, standing her ground.

“Don’t use that tone with me Jade.” He warned her, taking a threatening step forwards. She didn’t move.

“I’ll use whatever tone I want.” She mumbled, looking away from him as he shook his head.

“Fine, but I told you to get out.”

“Out of where?” Jade snapped, meeting his eyes and throwing his hands up. What, was he sending her to her room like a child?

“Out of my house.”

This time even her extensive acting skills couldn’t suppress the the shock that permeated her usually stoney features. He had to be joking. She was four-freaking-teen.

“You’re kicking me out?” She asked in disbelief. “You’re kicking me out of my house?”

“This is my house,” Her father said firmly, taking another step forward, raising his hand. Jade didn’t stand down, almost daring him to follow through. “And I will not allow this kind of disobedience under it’s roof.”

“Well where the hell do you want me to go?” She shouted, waiting for his hand to make contact with her face. Her father lowered his hand and took a step back his daughter.

“I don’t care where you go, but you’re not coming back.”

Jade was incredulous. She was actually being thrown out of her own house. By her own father. In the middle of the night. With no family living in the city.  
“Dad, I’m-“ She began, but stopped herself instantly. She would not apologise, not to him. She could have a bag packed in under five minutes and be out before things got uglier. “I’m getting a bag first.” The blank expression returned as she stormed to her room, holding her head high. She refused to even break the expression in private, grabbing her black school bag, shoving in random clothes, a couple pairs of scissors and the money sitting on her counter. She stopped in the bathroom, grabbing a few necessities before walking right past her father and to the front door. 

She did not close it on the way out.  
______

“Crap!” A frustrated Jade screamed when she was a safe distance from her house. She stopped on the sidewalk to kick a nearby trashcan, spilling it’s contents before continuing her walk. She was headed to the only place she could think of staying: her best friend Cat’s house. Okay, so maybe Cat wasn’t the brightest girl around, and maybe her brother was on a whole different level of freak, but Jade knew that she wouldn’t make her leave. At the very least she would able toasty for one night before figuring out what she could do without a home. 

Not that she really wanted to go home, but she was fourteen for crying out loud! Where else was she supposed to live? She had no desire for any of her other friends to figure out her situation. It would make her look weak. Vulnerable. Not to mention that she didn’t even like half of the people she was considered to be ‘friends’ with. Her mind jotted down a quick list of names, the people she hung out with regularly. Cat (of course, Andre, Beck, Robbie… that was it, unless you counted the puppet. 

Jade rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. It was getting cold outside and she didn’t want to stop to take out her jacket. Instead she blew into her hands and hugged herself, navigating her way through the LA suburbs in the dark.  
______

Jade let out a heavy sigh of frustration and watched as her best friend rolled around on the floor in fright and what sounded like laughter. Hey, how else was she supposed to get into Cat’s room. Jade had only meant to open the window, but apparently the glass wasn’t secure and she ended up shattering the entire window. It had woken Cat, but luckily no one else in the house. The last thing she needed was Cat’s parents on her case. 

“Cat, shhh, listen,” Jade said in a fake motherly tone, a common method for controlling her friend. “You gotta quite rolling around like an idiot, okay? I’ll do something about the window tomorrow.”

Cat stopped almost instantly, standing up straight to pull her friend in for a hug. Jade tensed but did not complain. She was going to have to play nice if she wanted a roof over her head tonight. 

“Cat,” She began after a few seconds, growing tired of the hug. “Calm down.”

Cat pouted and let her friend out of her arms. The energetic redhead danced over to her bed and plopped down on the edge.

“So why are you at my house?” Cat inquired with a smile as she grabbed a stuffed giraffe from her pillow. 

“Look, I just need to stay her for the night.” Jade replied. She slipped off her bag and got out some clothes that she could wear to bed. “Turn around.” She commanded. Cat giggled and made a huge show of twisting herself around to face the wall. The other girl rolled her eyes and began changing into her make-shift pyjamas. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Cat squeezed in excitement, clapping her tiny hands together and bouncing on the spot. “We can tell each other secrets and stay up late and watch funny movies and eat popcorn and-“

“NO!” Jade shouted as quietly as she could, effectively shutting up her best friend. “This isn’t like a fun sleepover, okay? I just need a place to crash. My dad kicked me out and I…” Jade trailed off, feeling uncomfortable admitting that she needed help. Sure, she actually did need help, very badly in fact. But she was far too proud and stubborn to ever say it out loud, even to Cat.

“Your dad kicked you out?” Cat exclaimed in surprise, turning back around as Jade was finished changing. Jade glared at the girl who shrunk back into the bed. Jade sighed, knowing that she didn’t want Cat to get scared. Her parents would hear, and then they would see Jade and she wouldn’t be able to stay.

“Yeah, so move over.” She commanded. Cat smiled again and shuffled over, allowing Jade room to slide in next to her. Once they were both under the covers Jade instantly lay on her side as to face away from her friend. Cat wasn’t phased. She only giggled once more and resisted the urge to start a tickle fight.  
______

The sun hadn’t yet risen when Jade opened her eyes on Sunday morning. She groaned and turned onto her side, bumping into her sleeping friend. A scowl painting her face, she tore the blanket off and stumbled out of the overly pink bed. Cat stirred slightly, giggling in her sleep and pulling her giraffe closer. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, quickly changing into day clothes. She was considering making a run for it and leaving Cat to deal with the window, but she honestly couldn’t do that to her friend. As much as she hated helping people, she owed her big time. 

“Het Cat, wake up.” Jade whispered, giving Cat a hard shake to wake her. Jade wanted to be long gone by the time anyone else in the house woke up. The childish fourteen year old yawned widely and sat up with her eyes still closed, stretching her arms before opening her eyes. She was smiling widely when she saw her friends standing beside her beg. 

“Hi Jade!” She exclaimed, a little to loud for the other girl’s taste. Jade slapped a hand over Cat’s mouth and glared at her. The innocent redhead just stared up at her with wide eyes. Jade shook her head and removed her hand from Cat’s mouth, pausing briefly to pass a finger over her own lips for silence. 

“I gotta get out of her before someone wakes up,” Jade explained in a hushed tone, glancing behind her at the bedroom door. “But before I leave, we gotta deal with the window.” She passed as she thought of a feasible solution to the predicament. “Do you know where I can get a big rock?”

Cat’s face scrunched in confusion, but nodded none the less. Slipping out of her bed and making her way to the window, she carefully stepped around the broken glass and reached outside. Luckily for both of them, her room was on the first story, and just outside her window was the garden. When Cat pulled herself back into the room, she held two large rocks, formerly used as decorative pieces. 

“I found rocks!” She said proudly. Jade smirked and shook her head, taking the rocks from her friend and hauling her bag onto one shoulder. 

“Okay, now get back into bed,” She instructed, walking a few paces away from the window and placing the rocks on the ground. “I’m going to get another piece of glass and shatter it. After I’m gone, you’re gonna yell for your parents. They’ll think some random guys just smashed your window. Got it?”

Cat nodded early, hopping back into her bed and tucking herself under the covers. Jade carefully picked up a large piece of glass and held it high above her head. She waited a few seconds to ensure there was no one outside, and then threw the glass onto the floor as hard as she could, smashing it into pieces. Not half a second later she was leaping through the broken window frame, throwing a “Thanks Cat!” Over her shoulder before racing off into the early morning. Cat, ever an amazing actress, pulled out some fake tears and began to wail for her parents. Mission accomplished.  
______

The first thing that came to Jade’s mind after she stopped running was food. She was panting rather heavily in the hot LA sun, cursing the weather. Slowing to a walking pace she pulled her phone out of her picked and tried tapping into random wifi’s. Within a few minutes she had found unsecured network and instantly pulled her browser up to look for a coffee shop. There was sixty bucks in her bag that should last her… about two days. She pushed the thought out of her head as the search results popped up. There was a small corner cafe several blocks away where she could get some coffee and begin to make a plan. She didn’t even consider going back home. 

It was all to predictable to her. It had been inevitable that she would drive her father over the edge and that she would end up with nowhere to go. She just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. Despite her personality she still was a young teenager who wouldn’t be able to take care of herself for very long. 

She let out and exasperated sigh and plotted on.  
______

Cat’s parents hadn’t been angry with her about the window, assuming, as Jade had planned, that some stupid kids had thrown the rocks. With insurance to cover the damages, they simply cleaned up the glass and went on with their day. 

As soon as the door was firmly shut, Cat let out a giggle and stood up to jump on her bed. Jade had been right and everything was fine. She was perfectly content with the prospect of spending the rest of her day jumping on her bed when her phone went off. She swiftly hopped off the bed ad danced over to her phone. She squealed in delight when the device displayed ‘Andre Harris’, one of her closest friends. 

“Hiii!” She answers the phone in a sing-song voice, skipping back to her bed and collapsing onto it. 

“Sup’ Little Red?” Andre greeted her from the other end. “You up to anything today?”

“No, my parents have to take my brother to his special doctor. They’re leaving me alone until after dark.” Cat pouted at the last part, noticeably disheartened at the idea of being alone for the better part of the day. 

“You wanna come to the arcade instead?” He suggested. Cat brightened in an instant and sat straight up on her bed. 

“That sounds like so much fun!” She exclaimed, hugging a stuffed hippo to her chest in joy. “Anyone else coming?”

“Yeah, I already invited Beck and Robbie, and I was thinking about asking Jade.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cat told him. “Her dad kicked her out last night and she stayed at my house. She left a few hours ago and I don’t think she’ll be in a very good mood.”

“But didn’t you just say we- wait, Jade’s dad kicked her out!?” Andre shouted in shock, causing Cat to flinch away from the phone.

“You don’t have to shout it.” She murmured, knowing Jade probably didn’t want other people knowing. 

“Sorry,” He sighed. “So you said Jade got kicked out? Of her own house?”

“That’s what what she told me.” Cat shrugged, not fully understanding her friends predicament. “She broke into my room in the middle of the night and told me she needed to sleep here. She left really early. Hey, should I ask my mum to pick up some cotton candy?”

“Do I think- Cat, just forget the cotton candy. Do you know where Jade’s going?”

“Nopey nope. She just left. Why, is she okay?” Cat’s voice began to rise in anxiety. “Should I make her come back? Will she be okay?”

“Cam down girl, calm down. I’m sure Jade is fine. We just need to make sure she had a place to stay tonight. Does she have her phone?”

“Don’t know, but she had a backpack. Which arcade are we going to?”

“The one with the air hockey tables, next to that new pizza place. I’ll call Jade and make sure she’s okay. Either way I’ll be over at ten to pick you up. Get your bike ready.”

“Kay kay! Tell Jade I said hi!”

“Will do.”  
______

Jade hadn’t answered her phone when Andre called, even when he tried another three times. She just rolled her eyes at her friends persistence and drank her coffee. She really didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Jade sipped her coffee slowly and tried to look inconspicuous. After a few more hours she had no choice but to leave when the coffee shop closed.

As it turned out she hadn’t the slightest clue where to go after dark. It was roughly nine o’clock when she finally stopped walking and sat down on the curb to think. The cool evening air sent a delicate chill down her spine as she stared at the street sign. She didn’t even know where she was, and even if she did, she wouldn’t know where to go. She knew she Wass too far from Cat’s house to bother going back, and she hated asking for favours twice. It only made her feel more helpless than she already did, which she did not appreciate. She was just about ready to crash in someone’s backyard when she heard two sets of footsteps behind her. 

“Well well well, what do we ‘ave ‘ere?”  
Jade snapped her head around be met by two unfamiliar faces. They were both male, wearing dark attire and looking to be in their early twenties. They seemed to be drunk. 

“Now what’s this pretty little thang doin’ out this late?” The other questioned. He had an unsettling grin plastered across his face, watching her with hungry eyes as she stood and insinctivly reached for her scissors.

“What do you want?” She demanded in her most intimidating voice. They did not look as though they wanted be of any help, at least not the kind she was looking for. 

“Oh, seems like we got a feisty one ‘ere!” The first man laughed, his friend joining as Jade glared on. “So why are you out ‘ere kid?”

Jade only continued to glare at the two figures standing before her. She knew it to be stupid to actually tell them anything. “Why shouldn’t I be out her?” She finally snapped after a long pause, crossing her arms and hiding the scissors for the time being. 

“Dude, I think she might be homeless.” The second mans grin widened, The other perked up and took their time examining Jade, who only scowled.  
______

Andre was extremely worried after his phone call with Cat. His worry only grew when Jade failed to pick up her phone. He knew that he couldn’t let her live out on the streets. Sure, Jade was strong, but she was only fourteen. The streets of LA definitely weren’t the safest place to stay.

With night soon approaching, Andre knew that he had to do something soon, so he decided to text his friends Beck and Robbie, telling them to meet up with him at his house.  
______

“Hey man, what’s up?” Questioned Beck as he walked into Andre’s living room. Robbie was already sitting on the couch with, unfortunately, a puppet resting on his leg. 

“Yeah, What’s with the emergency meeting?” Asked Robbie. Just as Andre was about the explain the situation, his puppet Rex spoke up. “This better be good because you’re taking me away from my time with my Northridge girls.”

Andre glared at the puppet, really not wanting to deal with it right now. He walked up to Robbie and tore Rex away from him. “Hey!” Exclaimed Robbie as Andre stuffed the puppet under a pillow. 

“This is serious!” Andre huffed. Beck and Robbie looked at him, confused at their friends outburst. 

“Well?”

Andre took a second to calm down before finally telling them “Jade’s dad kicked her out.”

Beck and Robbie were shocked. It was not at all what they were expecting. 

“Wait, she actually told you that?” Beck asked. He had always known Jade to keep her feelings close to her. He couldn’t imagine her letting anyone else know that she was struggling. 

“Nah, she stayed at Cat’s last night.”

“Well where is she now?” Robbie asked, momentarily forgetting his puppet troubles. 

“No clue.”

“What!?” Exclaimed Robbie and Beck in unison. 

“Yeah, but, we need to find her.”

“Of course we do.” Said Beck simply. 

“Um, you guys have fun.” Robbie said uncomfortably as he stood up, clearly wanting to grab Rex and leave. 

“Wait what?” 

“I mean, Jade probably didn’t want us knowing and, you know, she can be really scary.” They other boys looked at him in disbelief. Sure, Jade could be pretty terrifying at times, but she needed them. “And, yeah, okay. Maybe I don’t want to go around the streets of LA at night without an adult.” He finally admitted. 

Andre gave Robbie a clear ‘are you serious’ look before getting up off the couch, heading towards the door. “Beck, you coming?”

“Course.”

The two boys got on their bikes, ready to search the streets of LA for their friend.  
______

After another few seconds of the men staring at her, she finally pulled out her scissors. “I think you two should leave now.” She growled dangerously, holding her ground as the men stepped towards her. 

“Hey girly, if you don’t have somewhere to stay why don’t you come back to our place?”

“She’s not going anywhere.” Came a firm voice from behind the men. They both turned and Jade glanced around them in an attempt to see who had spoken. She definitely recognised the voice, and realisation hit her a second before she saw Beck and Andre step forward to face the men.

“What’d you say to us kid.” One of the men demanded, stumbling slightly as he stepped forward to get in Beck’s face, his friend doing the same with Andre. 

“We said, she’s not going anywhere.” Andre repeated, hands clenched in fists as he put on a brave face. Beck looked very calm despite the threatening tone in his voice when he had spoken before.

“Jade, come over here.” 

She didn’t hesitate to throw her bag back over her shoulder and attempt to move past the men. Before she could reach her friends, she felt something take a hold of her (scissor wielding) arm, holding her back. 

“Jade is it?” He said grinning widely, his voice dripping hostility. The mans grip tightened on her arm as she tried to wiggle away. 

“Look, we don’t wan’t any trouble,” Andre said cautiously, eyeing the men. “If you just turn around and walk away there won’t be a problem. We’re not looking for a fight.”

“Oh looky here.” The other man sneered. “You kids think you can take us?”

The boys looked at each other, not sure what to do next. 

“We’ll leave if the girl comes with us.”

Jade let out a cry of absolute disgust at his words. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. She tried to move her move the scissors but the man simply took them out of her hand. 

A small smile appeared on her face. She turned and kneed the man in the groin. He grunted in pain and loosened his grip on her arm. She tugged her arm free and ran towards her friends. But, once again, she felt something holding her back. 

The other man had grabbed onto her shoulders and began pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened as she struggled against him, but his grip was firm. 

Beck looked at Andre, knowing what he had to do. He sprung forward and punched the guy square in the jaw. The man reeled backwards, letting go of Jade. 

Andre ran forward and grabbed Jades arm, pulling her away as the three of them ran towards the bikes. Andre jumped on his bike immediately where Beck paused, looking back at Jade. 

“Get on the handle bars.” He told her in his least demanding tone. Jade glared at him briefly before doing as he said, holding tightly as they sped away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> one shot for now. more chapters might come later????


End file.
